


Life Is An Adventure, And It Will Get You Killed

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [4]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira and Kaneki are siblings, Bad Decisions, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Ever - Freeform, Ghouls, Half-Ghoul Akira, Hostage Situations, M/M, One-Eyed King Kaneki, Possessive Behavior, and Akira is the prince, fluff at the end, for the bad guys, you don't mess with the sunshine bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Not liking the new leader of the ghoul community is one thing, and yeah, okay, I can respect that. What you DON'T do, however, is kidnapped the leader's lover, OR his brother's lover, and expect them to let you go quietly. Or let you live at all.You can take this as a side story of my other one, Chained. It's not really spoiler, but it takes place in that universe running along with the theory of Kaneki becoming the One-Eyed King.





	Life Is An Adventure, And It Will Get You Killed

He would've thought, you know, after the first time being taken, that these people would have some sense by now. That kidnapping him or his best friend who also just so happens to be the lover of a very powerful ghoul, who was also high in the ranks, was a bad idea, and that they should never even _attempt_ to do it. He would've thought.

But hey, some people never learn; Hide could honestly say that these people that had kidnapped him and Ryuji, and held them hostage for the King and Prince definitely deserve what they get once their lovers find them. After all, just _how_ many times where they were taken hostage, and held as a piece for Kaneki to step down? Too many. Did they ever win with this strategy? What do _you_ think?

Hide wiggled in his confinement, only to grunt when the ghoul jabbed him with the butt of his weapon.

"Quite squirming, you're not getting free." He said, ignoring the glare Hide sent his way. "Don't know why the 'King' decided to keep you around anyway. All I smell is a fresh meal."

"And that's why the 'King' isn't worthy of his title," Another ghoul spoke, snorting as he glanced at his captives. "If neither he or the 'Prince' are willing to make use of their...entertainment, then what good are they to lead us to whatever the hell they are planning?" He snorted again. "Seems to me it's a bunch of bull. Both the King and the Prince is a coward."

"They want to make peace with the humans," The one that was looking at Hide said, gripping the human's face and began forcing it to move, grinning despite Hide trying to resist. "They believe we can...what's the word? Co-exist? Sounds like a pipe dream to me."

"They sound like that old man before them," He said, and turned towards the other blond in the room, the one glaring death holes at them. "And he died like the fool he was."

"All humans are good for is a meal, anyway," The skinner ghoul with the crazed grin said. "I wonder what makes these two so special?"

"They're probably good as a fuck, if not food," The dark haired ghoul said, ranking his eyes down Ryuji's body and licking his lips. The tied up blond shivered in disgust, and continued to narrow his eyes at him. "If neither of them show up, I'll probably give them one last taste of a ghoul's dick before we kill them."

The skinny ghoul laughed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" He said, and followed his boss out the room. The two hostages watched as the door closed behind them, leaving them in complete silence. Soon, Ryuji started to wiggle the cloth in his mouth loose and stared his friend.

"You okay?" He asked. Hide, likewise, started to wiggle the cloth in his mouth loose so he could speak.

"Fine. Probably got a bruise rib, and an achy back. Neki definitely won't be happy about that," Hide laughed before staring at Ryuji. "How about you? You took most of the hits."

"That's nothin' compared to the shit I had to deal with Kamoshida and the track team," Ryuji said, smirking before a scowl came across his face. "Your eye is starting to bruise."

"And your lip is split. I think we're even match when it comes to looks." Hide said, and Ryuji chuckled, before wheezing, his chest hurting. Right. He'd forgotten that one of the ghoul's had punched him hard enough to cause him to wheeze any time his chest constricted, such as breathing.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ryu?" Hide asked, concern in his voice. Ryuji grinned.

"Nothing a little payback won't fix, speaking of which," Ryuji turned to the door. "Our lovers should be here right about-"

Cue the screams, the sounds of flesh being torn, the smell of iron in the air, and of course, the sounds of feet stomping. Whether they were rushing to their doom, or running away, neither knew nor did they care all that much. The smirk on Ryuji's face widen. "Now."

There's a sudden slam that caused the two to perk up, the slam being hard enough to make a dent. They watched with bated breath as the door whined and crumbled underneath its force, before it eventually caved and was sent flying, along with the ghoul that they had seen a few moments beforehand. The ghoul seemed to appear to be missing a good chunk of his side, blood steadily pouring, his Kakugan eyes filled with terror and fear, as he crawled to safety.

The blonds grinned.

"What was that about eating us?" Ryuji teased, and the ghoul snarled.

"I will end yo-" That was as far as he gotten before a shimmering red tendril backstabbed him from his back and through his chest, making a pool of blood surround the body. The ghoul's eyes rolled up to the back of his head before falling flat in the pool of blood.

The two humans looked up and smiled when they saw their half-ghoul lovers.

"Kaneki."

"Akira."

Swiftly, the two began to move, and made quick work of the human's ropes.

"Your eye," Kaneki hissed as he turned Hide's head to face him, the red-and-black in his eye narrowing into slits. Akira's eye did the same when he'd noticed the split in Ryuji's lip, and the rinkaku behind him withered at the sudden thought of violence.

"Am fine, Neki," Hide muttered, moving closer to the Half-Ghoul, his King, ignoring the blood that stained his outfit and laid his head on his chest. "Just take us home so we can rest. Please."

Kaneki looked over at his brother, who had gathered his own lover in his arm, and nodded at him. Making sure to balance the human, Kaneki picked him up bridal style, and then slowly stood. With yet another nod, the two Halfies swiftly began leaving the compound, killing anyone who was still there and was still considered living, mercy no longer being an option.

Of course, mercy was never an option when their loved ones were on the table like a bargain chip.

They just hope that these rebel ghouls got the message.   


End file.
